


Методы Хакса

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo, Missing Scene, Voice Kink, Young Ben Solo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Бен сбегает от своего прошлого. Молодой капитан Хакс, по приказу Сноука, помогает ему начать новую жизнь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Методы Хакса

Через огромный иллюминатор крейсера наблюдать за короткой погоней и сражением можно было, как за спектаклем. Несколько групп «икс-вингов» и «И-СИДок» старались не то отбить друг у друга, не то вместе расстрелять небольшой шаттл, пытающийся вырваться из-под огня. Офицеры, находящиеся на мостике, перешучивались и даже делали ставки.  
Наконец, после нескольких ярких взрывов, битва была завершена. Шаттл, в окружении оставшихся истребителей, неловко опустился на посадочную площадку крейсера. Техники кинулись тушить его обшивку и отделять топливный бак — корабль был в таком плохом состоянии, что мог и взорваться.  
Поврежденный шлюз практически выбили изнутри, и по трапу спустились четверо, одетые как типичные охотники за головами, они вели кого-то, завернутого в лохмотья и одеяло. Фигура была хоть и высокой, но болезненно ссутулившейся, а на тряпках кое-где проступала кровь.  
Подбежали медики с носилками, но человек буркнул, что может идти и сам.  
— Отведите его в спецкаюту на третьем уровне, я скоро подойду.  
Высокий офицер, наблюдавший за всем происходящим с самого начала, наконец подошел ближе.  
— Капитан Хакс, все — как договаривались. Мы помогли ему бежать, замели следы и доставили его к вам в целости и сохран… ладно, его хорошо потрепали, и парень словил несколько оглушающих зарядов, но все будет в порядке!  
— Если не учитывать того, что мы договаривались о тайной операции, а следы вам удалось замести, только перебив преследователей, и я не совсем уверен, что они не успели передать информацию своим, — задание вы выполнили и получите обещанную награду. Надеюсь, хотя бы с тем, чтобы держать язык за зубами, вы справитесь.  
Наемники нахально заулыбались, и офицер, раздраженно вздохнув, махнул помощнику, чтобы он переводил кредиты на счета этих неудачников.  
Спецкаюты всегда были не самым уютным местом.  
Капитан в сопровождении нагруженного дроида вошел и запер дверь.  
Человек, со все еще наброшенным на голову и плечи одеялом, рассматривал ссадины на руках. Он не повернулся на шум и только спросил глухо:  
— Это камера или каюта? Я что-то не понял.  
— Решим после этой беседы. Итак, можешь называть меня — капитан Хакс. А ты — Бен, правильно?  
Грязные от копоти и крови руки сжались в кулаки. Тоже ответ.  
— Почему ты пришел ко мне? Я думал, Сноук будет со мной заниматься — ради этого я и решился… — его голос едва заметно дрогнул, — на побег.  
— Верховный Лидер попросил меня присмотреть за тобой в первое время, помочь освоиться. У меня есть некоторый опыт в подобных делах. Так что можешь полностью доверять мне. Не сомневайся, Сноук именно этого и желал.  
Бен сопел, комкая в руках края одеяла, словно боялся снять с себя единственную защиту от нового окружающего мира. Пока что Хаксу удалось увидеть только кончик крупного носа и полные губы, искусанные от волнения.  
Испуганный, как ребенок. Что ж, с такими он умеет работать.  
— Послушай, — начал он вкрадчиво говорить именно с той интонацией, которая была нужна в таких случаях, — ты сделал верный выбор. Самый лучший. Сноук о тебе позаботится. Знаешь, как много он ждет от вашего сотрудничества? Он мне говорил, что ты самый перспективный его ученик. — Хакс вслушался в тон своего голоса: размеренный, вкрадчивый, гипнотизирующий. Он выработал его давным-давно. Бен внимательно слушал, невольно наклоняясь все ближе, напряженные плечи расслаблялись, дыхание становилось ровнее.  
— Поэтому не расстраивай нас, будь умницей. Сбрось свои тряпки, умойся, отдохни, ты так много пережил, ты заслуживаешь отдых… — последние слова звучали как мягкое низкое урчание, которое Бен должен был воспринимать скорее диафрагмой, чем на слух.  
Он наконец стянул одеяло. Хотя гость и был выше него, Хакс думал, что тот окажется подростком — а может, он неправильно истолковал рассказы Сноука. Парень выглядел едва ли на пару лет младше Хакса — хотя стоит отметить, сам капитан был исключительно молод для занимаемой должности. Впрочем, службу свою он начал тоже нетипично рано.  
Бен был из тех парней, что вырастают раньше, чем успевают набрать соответствующую массу. Сейчас он казался нескладным и неуклюжим, но пройдет несколько лет, и он станет завидным экземпляром. Оттопыренные уши, крупный нос и немного по-детски округлое лицо, вместе с выразительными темными глазами и чувственными губами со временем превратятся во что-то невероятное. Хакс знал, как это бывает. Он видел, как вырастают и меняются дети. Видел, что происходило с парнями в академии. Крифф побери, с его собственных щек не так давно сошла эта ужасная юношеская пухлость.  
Похоже, Бен не заметил, что его разглядывают. Он протер руки влажным полотенцем, взятым у дроида, и теперь ощупывал голову. Кажется, там были травмы. Немного отросшие черные волосы, пропитанные потом и пылью, слиплись в прядки, и длинные пальцы Бена с трудом могли их разделить.  
— Ты так и будешь тут торчать?  
— Да, буду. Я должен убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
— А почему нет? Я знал, на что иду и ради чего. Знал, что так будет правильнее, потому и сделал то, что сделал. Даже несмотря на то, что мне пришлось напасть…  
Его голос становился все выше и раздраженнее. Поняв, что интонациями выдал волнение, он оборвал свою речь раньше, чем она могла сорваться во всхлипывание.  
Все точно по схеме.  
Хакс сел на жесткий лежак-скамью рядом с Беном. Спецкаюта и правда мало отличалась от тюремной камеры. Разве что размеры, иллюминатор и немного удобств.  
— Я тебя понимаю.  
— Серьезно? — скептично уточнил Бен. — Тебе приходилось собственными руками…  
— Приходилось, — то, как он это сказал, убедило собеседника в том, что они говорят об одних и тех же вещах.  
— А предавать собственную семью?  
— В каком-то смысле я это делаю каждый день.  
— Ого, — он не нашелся, что ответить.  
— К такому быстро привыкаешь. Ты начнешь обучение, попадешь на интересные миссии. И совсем скоро поймешь, что это было самым верным решением в твоей жизни. Новый Порядок принесет мир Галактике, и ты будешь причастен к этой победе.  
В чем-то ошибся. Вместо воодушевленного блеска, в темные глаза вернулось беспокойство. Один шаг вперед, два назад. Помолчать, пока Бен не заговорит первым — чтобы узнать, в каком направлении движутся его эмоции.  
Все еще не разговаривая, парень встал и заходил по каюте. Как зверь в клетке. Оглушающее действие снарядов начало проходить, а это значило, что полученные ранее травмы вот-вот дадут о себе знать. Бен саданул по стене, но боль в исцарапанных руках оказалась сильнее, чем рассчитывал, и он злобно зашипел.  
— Крифф! У вас всегда так? Пусто, темные стены и все в шлемах?  
— Я не в шлеме.  
— Твоя дурацкая шапка ничем не лучше шлема. Лица-то не видать.  
Со времен Империи форменные кепи действительно было принято носить, низко надвинув. В академии сплетничали, что это делалось для того, чтобы Вейдер не увидел глаз человека и не смог захватить его разум. Чушь, конечно. Вейдера бы такое не остановило.  
— Ты прав. Ты же снял свое ужасное одеяло, — Хакс положил шапку рядом и пригладил волосы. На лице Бена мелькнуло глуповатое выражение — он в свою очередь осознал, что они почти ровесники. — Так как насчет того, чтобы избавить тебя от этих лохмотьев? У нас есть чистая и приличная одежда для тебя.  
Бен посмотрел на свою песочно-серую робу, темные штаны и ботинки — все грязное, изодранное и в пыли. Новые пятна крови продолжали проступать через ткань. Он пощупал самое большое, на бедре, посмотрел на перепачканные красным пальцы и резко побледнел. Наконец-то, вместе с пониманием происходящего, на него навалилась и боль в полной мере.  
Хакс подскочил к сползающему по стене парню и прямо сквозь рукав сделал укол. Любой другой офицер давно доставил бы его в медотсек, как того требовали инструкции. Но Сноук не зря попросил именно Хакса принять этого особенного гостя, а это значило, что тут необходимо применить его особые методы.  
Сыворотка, разработанная по специальному заказу, действовала быстро. Она притупляла, но не купировала боль, и хорошенько прочищала сознание. Бен поднял голову и посмотрел на Хакса совершенно ясным взглядом, будто тот выключил шум его мыслей и переживаний.  
— Встань, — он знал, что сейчас его голос заполнит всю каюту и влезет Бену под кожу. — И делай, наконец, то, что я говорю.

***

Приказ отозвался вибрацией где-то в груди и заставил вздыбиться волосы на затылке. Бен вытянулся перед капитаном, даже не задумываясь, чего ради он подчиняется такому распоряжению.  
— Раздевайся.  
Руки сами собой стащили с послушного тела робу, затем и рубашку. Он услышал, как Хакс еле слышно вздохнул. Почему он вообще это делает при нем?  
— Тебе обязательно торчать здесь, пока я раздеваюсь?  
— Обязательно. Сапоги, штаны.  
Внутри сознания бился какой-то слабый протест, мешая четко выполнить приказ. Бен оглянулся и ощутил себя непривычно маленьким в огромной пустой комнате с серыми стенами, черным полом и тускло блестящей поверхностью лежака. Дроид уже подобрал сброшенные вещи, будто их и не было, и теперь ждал, протянув манипулятор, когда можно будет забрать остатки прошлого Бена. Он почувствовал себя насекомым, пойманным в банку.  
— Не заставляй меня просить дважды, — от этих слов стеклянные стенки будто разлетелись, и Бен начал стаскивать сапог.  
Когда босая ступня коснулась пола, он ожидал, что его передернет от холода гладкой поверхности. Но она неожиданно оказалась теплой. Не терпимой, а именно приятно-горячей, как раз такой, чтобы быстро согреться и почувствовать некоторое подобие уютного расслабления.  
— Удивлен? На самом деле у нас тепло.  
Даже после этих слов он ждал, что холодный сквозняк пройдется по голым бедрам, но его не было — только спокойный и приятный воздух просторной каюты.  
— Зачем вы тогда носите такую форму?  
— Это традиция. И к сожалению, рабочие площади и мостик отапливаются куда хуже. Но в жилых каютах тепло. И я не позволил бы тебе замерзнуть ни в коем случае.  
Звучало так, будто он мог это приказать — и тело бы подчинилось.  
Бен потянул было край своих старых трусов, но Хакс остановил его:  
— Пока достаточно. Повернись.  
Капитан снял перчатки и, бесцеремонно притянув его поближе, заклеил довольно обширную рану на бедре бакта-пластырем. Когда горячие пальцы скользнули по коже, да еще и в таком месте, Бен невольно поджался и втянул живот. Хакс, кажется, этого не заметил, деловито закрывая остальные раны и ссадины. А потом, взяв его за плечо, заставил покрутиться, чтобы еще раз осмотреть внимательно, отчего Бен почувствовал себя каким-то предметом.  
— Сойдет. Иди в освежитель.  
Ему стало несколько не по себе от равнодушного обращения в такой интимный момент, но Бен не решился спорить.  
В освежителе не было дверей, вместо них его закрывала плотная ширма, но, к счастью, Хакс за ним не последовал.  
«Почему я думаю, что он мог бы?» — спросил Бен сам себя, но вопрос растворился под мощным потоком воды. Горячей, чистой. Он давно отвык от такой роскоши, считая за большую удачу чуть теплый корабельный душ из вонючей очищенной жидкости (иначе не назовешь), собранной со всех коммуникаций.  
Струйки наконец пробились сквозь его спутанные волосы, и ссадины на голове приятно защипало. Он подставил лицо под поток этой потрясающей воды и невольно заурчал от приятного ощущения того, как кожа, наконец, очищается.  
— Избавься от своего белья, дроид даст тебе все новое. И не стесняйся использовать средства гигиены, они на полке, — от раздавшегося рядом голоса Бен вздрогнул. К счастью, Хакс стоял за ширмой. — Можешь спокойно мыться сколько захочешь.  
— Хорошо…  
— Твои раны не болят?  
— Все в порядке.  
— Внутренних повреждений нет? Ногу не подвернул?  
— Нет, ничего такого  
— Что бы ты хотел съесть? Я дам распоряжение на кухню, — голос капитана был каким-то очень проникновенным и даже заботливо-нежным. Он легко пробирался между струями воды и словно гладил Бена по спине. — Все, что ты захочешь.  
— Я… я не знаю. Мне все равно.  
— Тогда я закажу на свой вкус. И двойной десерт, да?  
— Ладно.  
Это было очень странное состояние. Бен нашел его несколько возбуждающим, но одновременно почувствовал себя ребенком, о котором заботятся. И если возбуждение было его частым гостем, то вот заботы не проявлял никто уже давно. Когда в последний раз кто-нибудь хотел угостить его чем-то вкусным? Спрашивал о самочувствии? Позволял насладиться освежителем?..  
— Тяжело тебе пришлось? — спросил Хакс совсем тихо. Бен почувствовал, как вода смывает не только пену с волос, но и выступившие на глазах невольные слезы. Совсем расклеился. Устал. И, в конце концов, бросил старую жизнь, чтобы смело идти навстречу…  
— Да… — неожиданно для самого себя он ответил дрогнувшим голосом совсем не то, что собирался, — очень…  
— Сочувствую. Ты знаешь, что учиться будет сложно?  
— Мне к такому не привыкать.  
— Конечно, ты же талантливый и умный парень, не новичок в таких делах.  
— Угу.  
— Послушай, Бен, что я скажу, — тихий голос Хакса обволакивал его вместе с потоками воды, — дальше случиться может всякое. Но главное, знай, что я тебя в обиду не дам. Я всегда забочусь о тех, кого взял под свою опеку.  
— Что еще за…  
— Не перебивай. Просто помни это. Ни Сноук, ни высшие чины, никто не встанет между мной и моими… — Хакс запнулся. — Теми, о ком я забочусь. Ты понял меня?  
— Да, — от этого разговора, доверительного тона, ситуации в целом у него ком в горле встал. О чем шла речь? Что тут еще ответить?  
Было слышно, что капитан отошел от освежителя и с кем-то переговаривается — кажется, распоряжается насчет еды. Бен порадовался было долгожданному одиночеству, тем более в такой неловкий момент, но почти сразу почувствовал себя потерянным — без этой странной поддержки Хакса. Пожалуй, пора заканчивать.  
На полке его ждала стопка пушистых полотенец. Подогретых.  
Натянуть новые, из плотного материала, черные трусы и футболку на чистое тело было очень приятно. Давно забытое ощущение после мешковатых плащей и рыхлых тканей.  
— Закончил? Я помогу тебе надеть форму.  
— Что за форма? — поинтересовался Бен, возвращаясь обратно в каюту.  
Хакс, что-то читающий на своем датападе, обернулся, и глаза его тут же сверкнули от недовольства:  
— Это что еще такое?  
— О чем ты? — после той внезапной заботы и мягкого обращения эта вспышка гнева сбила с толку окончательно. Что он не так сделал?  
Капитан в несколько шагов пересек разделявшее их расстояние, подошел вплотную, жестко провел пальцами по щеке Бена и спросил:  
— Это что, я тебя спрашиваю?  
— Да объясни уже…  
— Все должно быть идеально, — капитан приподнял его голову за подбородок и покрутил туда-сюда, словно животное выбирал. — Никакой неряшливой щетины или небрежности в уходе за собой. Ты должен быть образцом. Вернись в освежитель. С этим ведь не возникнет проблем?  
— Не возникнет, — буркнул Бен. Ему и в голову не приходило, что такая мелочь может так много значить.  
Через некоторое время он вернулся в каюту тщательно выбритым. Крифф побери, этот капитан извести его решил? То обещает заботу и поддержку, то срывается из-за всякой ерунды.  
Не говоря ни слова и снова обращаясь с ним, как с предметом, Хакс повернул его голову, проверяя качество выполнения приказа. И только после того, как он остался доволен результатом, Бен увидел, что взгляд капитана немного оттаял. Напоследок Хакс снова жестко растянул кожу на щеке пальцами, но она была абсолютно гладкой. Бен не всегда заморачивался на мелочах, но если нужно — умел выполнять приказы идеально.  
Дроид уже держал вешалку с формой. Хакс протянул Бену сначала черные брюки, потом серую рубашку. Ему опять понравилась на ощупь ткань — в меру плотная, но тонкая и гладкая.  
Затем он пододвинул к нему сапоги.  
«Он что, будет…», — едва успел подумать Бен, пока Хакс приседал у его ног.  
— Смотри, — сказал он, оборачивая штанину особым образом вокруг его голени, — делаешь вот так, чтобы это нормально выглядело с сапогами. Понял? Надевай.  
Последним Хакс расправил китель.  
— Я и сам мог одеться, вообще-то, — заметил Бен.  
— Само собой. Но я хочу научить тебя носить эту форму так, как подобает члену Первого Ордена.  
— Я что, служить тут буду?  
— Разумеется, нет. Просто форма мичмана. Ты не должен выделяться из толпы и вызывать лишние вопросы. Надевай.  
Бен немного неловко повернулся, позволив надеть на себя плотный тяжелый китель с символом Первого Ордена на левом рукаве. Хакс словно манекен одевал — несколько раз одернул подол, выровнял рукава рубашки, чтобы не выглядывала из-под манжет, быстро застегнул крючки, поднял и расправил воротничок.  
Очень интересно было посмотреть, как он теперь выглядит, поэтому Бен попытался поймать взглядом свое отражение в иллюминаторе.  
— Еще рано.  
Капитан покривился, глядя на его неряшливо отросшие влажные волосы, и аккуратно щеткой создал из них некое подобие собственной прически. Бен ждал, что еще он сделает, прежде чем долепит из него нужный образ.  
Отойдя на пару шагов, Хакс критически осмотрел результат.  
— Спина. Ровнее, еще. Можешь повернуться.  
Отражение Бену очень понравилось. В черной форме нескладная угловатость куда-то исчезла, он стал стройным и широкоплечим. Интересный эффект.  
— Доволен собой?  
Обернувшись, Бен успел поймать след улыбки на лице капитана.  
— Ну… наверное. Непривычно.  
Хакс подал ему шапку, такую же, как у него самого. Она оказалась крайне неудобной и, к сожалению, не украшала.  
— Не появляйся без нее в коридорах.  
— Я бы лучше шлем носил.  
— Думаю, позже ты сможешь выбирать. Сейчас я покажу твою каюту, куда уже подан ужин и доставлено все необходимое, что может понадобиться, — Хакс махнул рукой и повел его из каюты, рассказывая, — компактный голопроектор носи с собой, я всегда на связи. Сноук оставил для тебя обучающие материалы и ряд указаний…  
Они так быстро покинули спецкаюту, что Бен не успел оглянуться на вещи из прошлого, которое он отринул навсегда. Впрочем, что там было? Одежду и тряпки забрал дроид, раны затягивались под бакта-пластырями… Они шли по коридору с десятками одинаковых дверей и шныряющими штурмовиками и офицерами, и он понял, что теперь даже не нашел бы ту комнату, где произошло его превращение в нового человека.  
Подавив эмоции, Бен уставился в спину идущего впереди Хакса и сам невольно выпрямился. Похоже, единственный способ занять свое место в сложной системе Ордена — держаться этого человека.

***

Спустя пару недель, когда разведка подтвердила, что слежки за Беном или наемниками нет и Альянс не готовит каких-то ответных операций, Сноук наконец разрешил ученику прилететь. Шаттл проходил предполетную подготовку, Бен топтался в ангаре и ждал.  
— Готов к обучению? — Хакс все же пришел попрощаться. За все это время они виделись всего несколько раз, да и каюту Бен покидал нечасто, так как Учитель завалил его огромным количеством голокниг. — Для меня было честью помочь ученику Верховного Лидера освоиться в новых условиях.  
— Готов, — Бен позволил себе широко улыбнуться, — и я благодарен тебе за помощь. И за твои методы. Отлично справился.  
Если Хакса как-то и удивило то, что тот понял, как удачно он манипулировал сознанием шокированного и растерянного Бена, то виду не подал — просто пожал плечами. А затем шагнул поближе и негромко напомнил:  
— Не забывай, что ты прежде всего мой. И я всегда позабочусь о своем.  
— Не забуду.


End file.
